Late Night Conversations
by Mette A
Summary: This short, little story is connected to 'Better Days' and 'Baby's First Word', and it takes place when Niles and CC's children are 8 months old.


**Title:** Late Night Conversations.

**Rating:** K+

**Spoiler:** This story is connected to 'Better Days' and 'Baby's First Word', and it takes place when Niles and CC's children are 8 months old. This is just a little pointless story that I came up with and decided to write and post. Hope you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Nanny.

* * *

**Late Night Conversations.**

Sleeping peacefully spooned together Niles and CC were soon woken from the sounds coming from the baby monitor, hearing a small whimper.

After listening closely for a few seconds CC concluded who the whimpering belong to.

"It's Ben." Niles nodded having reached the same conclusion.

She was about to get up when Niles' hand on her arm stopped her.

"I'll go."

"No, I'll go."

"You have work in the morning."

"So do you." He smiled at her in the darkness.

"Yes, but you have an early meeting at the studio. After that you'll be busy at the set for a couple of hours, and then you have another meeting scheduled in the early afternoon. You need to be well rested for all that."

"But you need to be rested for work too." He chuckled.

"With Maxwell out of the house, Fran will let me take a nap when the children are all sleeping. Believe me, I'll get my rest." She nodded.

"Oh yeah that's right. But that doesn't mean I still shouldn't get up."

"I know, but I'm going." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon."

Knowing she wouldn't win, she reluctantly nodded.

"Okay."

Niles got out of bed and quickly but quietly went into the nursery. He took a quick look at his daughters and when he saw, they were both sound asleep he went to Ben's crib and found that he was still whimpering slightly.

"What's the matter, Sweetheart? Do you have a wet diaper?" He bent down and picked up his son, kissing his head in the process. He then placed him against his chest and felt his bottom. "No, it doesn't seem like you have a wet diaper." He noticed Emily starting to stir slightly and then looked at Ben. "I think we better get you out of here, so that we don't wake your sisters."

He walked quietly out of the room and took a final glance at Emily and Caitlin to make sure, they were both still sleeping. When he was sure that they hadn't woken from Ben's whimpering, he left.

Once outside in the hallway, he looked at Ben.

"I'm a little thirsty, so how about you and I head for the kitchen?" Ben's only response was another whimper, which made Niles chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes."

He walked downstairs to the kitchen all the while rubbing Ben's back soothingly and humming in his ear. When they reached the kitchen Ben had stopped whimpering.

Niles placed him in his arms and looked down at him smiling.

"Well, look who's alright again. Did you just want some attention, hmm? Yes, I imagine you did." He kissed his forehead. "Let me just get a glass of water and then we can sit down, so I can give you all the attention, you want."

He supported Ben with one arm while getting a glass and pouring water into it with his free hand. He took a sip before walking to the table where he put the glass down. He then pulled out a chair and sat down closest to the window to allow as much moonlight in as possible. When he was settled comfortably, he placed his hand on Ben's stomach and Ben immediately found his father's finger and wrapped his tiny hand around it.

"You know, I don't blame you for wanting attention. You have two sisters, so you need to get your voice heard. And you and I are the only men in this house, which means we have to stick together. Well of course if we count your mother, there are three men in this house."

Niles chuckled at his life long joke about CC being a man, and then thought about all the jokes he'd made over the years in that regard. He then looked down at Ben again and smirked.

"Yes, your mother is quite the man. Just look at her broad shoulders and bone structure. I'm surprised she never tried out as a quarterback. No doubt she would've made a great one."

He chucked again, but this time at his son's expression. It looked like Ben was trying to take in what his father was telling him.

"You might not see it now, but take it from someone, who has seen it for years and seen all of it. She's a man. Sure your mother will wear dresses from time to time and dress in feminine clothes, but that's called being a transvestite."

Niles let his mind wander to a few nights ago. They, along with Maxwell and Fran, had attended a charity event, and CC had worn a new dress that hugged her body perfectly, showing off her beautiful figure. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her all night, although he was never able to do that. But even though he had loved the dress, he loved it even more that he got to take it off of her when they got back home in the evening.

His mind went back to the present moment.

"And just look at how she handles things when it comes to business. She yells and bosses people around, and she makes grown men five times her size cry. Now seeing as that's not very lady-like that just once again proves, she's a man."

He smiled at his son, who seemed to look utterly confused, and then shook his head.

"No, I'm only kidding. Your mother is definitely and completely a woman. In fact, she's the most stunningly beautiful, the sexiest, the most breathtaking, the most vibrant, and the most gorgeous woman I've ever known and seen." He gave his son his lopsided grin. "And you can take _that_ from someone, who has seen all of her." He winked at his son.

Ben cooed at that and Niles gave him a huge smile in return.

"She's the most wonderful woman, and I can't believe how lucky I am that she's with me. I'm completely, totally, and madly in love with her, and only more so with each passing day. And I love her even more for giving me you and your sisters. The four of you are the best things that have ever happened to me."

His heart melted when he saw Ben smiling his tiny smile at him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would ever have the kind of life, he had now. He gave his son another kiss.

"And your mother is an amazing mother as well. She loves you all three so much, and would do anything for you. You're lucky to have her as well. So lucky. I hope someday, you'll find someone as wonderful as your mother to spend the rest of your life with." Ben cooed at that before yawning and closing his eyes.

Knowing that Ben would probably attempt to sleep, Niles stayed silent and just sat there with his son in his arms watching him.

When Ben was asleep Niles decided to stay seated for a little while longer, not wanting to risk waking him. He stayed like that for nearly twenty minutes, but then decided it was time for both of them to go to bed.

He bent down and softly whispered in his son's ear.

"Let's get you to bed."

Once again Niles walked quietly into the nursery. When he had put Ben in his crib and tugged him in, he gave him a kiss watching him for a few seconds making sure, he was still sleeping. He then walked over to Emily's crib giving her a kiss as well, and then did the same with Caitlin.

When he was at the door, he leaned on the doorframe taking one more look at his sleeping children before closing the door. He then walked into his bedroom, making sure to make as little sound as possible, and quietly got under the covers.

Just seconds before his arm would've been wrapped protectively around CC's waist, his stomach was greeted by CC's elbow.

"Ow!" He winced being slightly in pain, and then started rubbing his stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for telling our son that I'm a man." He looked in her direction surprised.

"How did you hear that? Did you follow us?"

"No. Intercom. You forgot to turn it off." He groaned.

"After all the years having it to my advantage, I never thought it would turn around and bite me in the ass."

"Yeah well, serves you right."

He could hear the smirk in her voice, and turned on his side so he could look down on her.

"If you heard me joking to Ben that you're a man, surely you also heard all the wonderful things I said about you."

"Yes, I did." This time he could hear the smile in her voice. "And that's the only reason why, I'm not kicking your sorry ass out of bed."

He leaned closer to her ear and growled.

"You know as well as I do that you would never do that. You'd miss me too much if you did." She shivered in delight and he felt that. However, she feigned annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I knew you were too chicken to disagree."

Once again she shivered in delight. This time it was because of the old nickname, he used from that famous night at Sheffield mansion in New York, but also from his lips kissing her neck.

"Servant."

"Trollop."

"Bell Boy."

"Brunette."

"Swine."

"Hag."

"Nag."

"Drag."

"Old maid."

"Ditto."

The both laughed. CC then turned slightly around and took hold of Niles' chin with her left hand, bringing his face closer to hers and kissed him. After kissing for a few seconds, she took hold of his arm and wrapped it around her waist. Niles lay back down again, and once he was settled, he pulled CC closer and they snuggled closely together.

"Just so you know; if one of the kids wakes up again, I'm getting up this time."

Niles smiled in the darkness and kissed her neck.

"We'll both go." CC nodded.

"Deal."

She took hold of the hand wrapped around her and intertwined their fingers, and fell asleep with a smile on her face and to Niles humming the tune to 'Three Time A Lady' in her ear.

**The End.**


End file.
